Partner or Sidekick
by lastgreatdemon
Summary: Frida has been given her own mystic power item has become the deadly villian La Gatita. El Tigre can't help but join in her wicked plundering of all things especailly churros MannyxFrida
1. Chapter 1

"Go to my place, Frida," he said. "I'll be there as soon as I can," he said. "Go Frida it's dangerous here," he said. She could handle herself she wasn't some dead weight that need his protection all the time. Frida sighed, oh who was she kidding the truth was when Manny had to fight villains (or heroes when she convinced him to steal something which was pretty easy) all she was was someone who got in his way and that he had to worry about. Frida climbed the last stair and opened the door to Manny's place. Frida sat down on the couch and turned on the TV. Nothing much was on, Frida just flipped through the channels then something caught her eye. Sartana of the Dead was on the news and not for the normal reason, she was giving a press conference.

"I am here to announce to Miracle City that at our annuel super villain meeting we have chosen Miracle City's newest villain," Sartana announced.

Many reported raised their hands with questions to ask, finally she picked one. "Sartana can you tell us exactly who this knew villain is and what their powers are?"

"We have decided to not tell anyone exactly who our new comrade so that the heroes will be taken by surprise and in truth we aren't exactly sure what powers this villain will have."

The next reporter spoke, "Sartana it's been years since you have chosen a new villain. A few have been born but giving someone powers to become a villain hasn't happened in well I'm not sure how long. Why now?"

"Well the last time I elected someone without powers to become a villain was the first El Tigre but we haven't done this in years because it didn't turn out to well the first time and also we finally have a spare mystic power item. Thanks you all for coming no more questions," Sartana finished and walked off the stage.

"Awwww that's so cool," Frida said to herself, "I wish Sartana had chosen me to be a super villain that would be so cool."

"It would be cool wouldn't it?" someone said sneaking up behind her. Frida jumped for a second then she realized it was just Manny's Grandpa. "I bet you wish you had super powers too don't you?"

"Of course I do Puma, but I wasn't born with powers like you or Manny."

"Hehehe Frida you forget we Rivara's aren't born with our power we get them from our mystic items. If you had a mystic item you could be a super villain just like me or Manny."

Frida was getting confused, she knew all this but she just wasn't sure where Grandpapi was going with all this. And since when was Manny considered a villain she thought he was still undecided, actually he probably was, Puma just liked to assume his grandson would make the right choice. All of a sudden she noticed something in Puma Loco's hand. It was a pair of ruby red goggles like the ones she was wearing. "What are those?" she asked.

"These are a gift to you Frida. A birthday present."

"But its not my birthday."

"My bad I guess. Take them anyway. They are the Ancient Goggles of the Red Barren." Frida shrugged and took them anyway. "Now it is almost midnight and you know your father the Police Chief will freak if you stay here too much longer." Frida realize he was right and rushed out of the Casa de Macho.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Frida sat on her bed looking at her new goggles. Puma Loco had never given her a present before and if these really were what he said they were they must have cost a lot of money or he stole them but it would still be difficult to steal. She looked over the goggles again, and inside the right goggle there was a note. "Frida press the buttons on the sides of the goggles while you're wearing them," it read. She now had a good feeling about these goggles and why Puma gave them to her, so she did what the note said. There were two little buttons on the side of each goggle so when she had them on she pressed them. In a flash of beautiful red light Frida had transformed, she now wore a red hoodie and sweatpants with her stomach exposed, behind her she noticed she had a tail just like Manny did and under the goggles on her head she felt her little cat ears moving around. Frida stared at herself in the mirror. She was… she was a super villain.

"THIS IS AWESOME!!!" Frida cried, "I wonder what powers I have." She pondered for a second then came up with the best idea in her entire life. "What better way to discover my powers then by going out and using them. And I wouldn't be using my powers properly if I wasn't using them to steal like Puma Loco would have wanted me to." Frida rushed to her desk and looked at the piece of paper she had clipped from the news. "Tonight they're transporting a truck full of the world's greatest churros to the Mayor's House," she exclaimed. With her first attempt at an evil laugh (it wasn't that good she would need to work on it), Frida jumped out her window.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Manny Rivara lay awake in his bed. As usual he was feeling guilty (if he is going to be evil he really must work on the guilt thing). He was feeling guilty because I had left Frida here alone while he was off fighting crime and he stayed out so late she went home. He was such a jerk, he shouldn't have asked her to leave, he knew she hates being reminded that she has no powers. What if she was mad at him, he thought. Unable to stop thinking about ditching Frida, Manny just lay awake in the dark of his room. It wasn't that weird for Frida to keep Manny awake but it was either because she was sleeping over (no she wasn't keeping him up like that they would be talking and causing trouble not well the thing that 13 year olds are barely able to do in Japan (yes the age of concent in Japan is 13)) or because he couldn't stop thinking about how cute she was. He knew it was a bit of a weird thought to have but she was his best friend and his father said Maria (Manny's mom) wasn't just his wife (ex-wife but Rodolpho didn't like to remember that fact) but she was also his best friend. So maybe it was normal to have feeling that for your best friend. Lost in thought Manny didn't notice the figure outside his window until they tapped on the glass. Manny jumped out of bed startled, hitting the floor hard. Slightly confused Manny unlatched the window.

In the open window popped Frida. Manny's eyes ran up her body, she had claws and ears kind of like him as El Tigre and she was in a hot red hoodie and pants with her stomach exposed. Frida eyes did the same look over on Manny, of course he was only wearing boxers. "You look good without a shirt on," she with a joking smile. Manny looked down out himself then turned red and ran to grab some clothes. "Wait," she said and reached out and spun the El Tigre belt buckle (Manny always wears the belt he only takes it off to shower after all his school, his house and the whole city were full of villains who knows when he will need it). In a jet of green flames El Tigre appeared. "There your dressed come on," Frida grabbed Manny by the hand and pulled him back out the window.

"Frida what's going on where did you get that costume. And what are you doing here in the middle of the night and…" Manny began to drool at the sight before him. "Are those churros?"

"Yup, an entire truck full. Now are you gonna just stare at them or do you plan on helping me eat them." The two friends quickly dove into the truck full of the delicious sweet treat.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok sorry guys about how messy that first chapter was for the record I do not own El Tigre nor do I even own the character La Gatita she belongs to Cicilicious (read her (sorry if I'm assuming your gender wrong cicil) stories they are awesome)

And on another note anything in ( ) means they are authors notes my thoughts or trivia that will help explain something. Now we will explain exactly where I got the name for this story and everything else.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Manny munched on his churro and finally asked Frida the questions on his mind. "So Frida where did you get the cool super power? Oh and what's the name of your alter ego?"

"Oh well your Grandpapi gave me the super powers but I'm not sure what my super name is. Maybe… LA TIGRESSA!!!" Frida posed baring her claws and blue flames jetted out behind her. "Wadda ya think?"

"Eh… La Tigressa was when you had my costume. Now you have your own costume so you shouldn't use the same name and besides you don't look like a tiger. You look more like a cute kitten," Manny said not realized what he just said.

"Did you just call me cute?" Frida doing her best to making him blush. Luckily he was very easy to make blush and Manny turned into a beat.

"Well… ummm… I ment that the costumes cute not you." Frida glared angrily at him for that one. "No I didn't mean that you're not cute. I meant … I meant… mmmmm tasty." Frida stuffed a churro in his mouth to shut him up.

"I think I get what you mean though. I'm more of a cat than a tiger eh? Then how about…"

"LA GATITA!!!!!"

"WHITE PANTARA!!!" The wall of el Casa de Macho blew off and the legendary hero emerged. "Father how could you steal the Mayor's Personal Churro Truck and bring it back here?"

"What are you talking about Rodolpho," Puma said coming out from the same whole in the wall. "I wasn't going to do any stealing until tomorrow night." White Pantara and Puma Loco but stared Manny and Frida eating stolen churros.

"MANNY!!!" they both shouted.

"I have never been more proud," Grandpapi said.

"I have never been more ashamed," Rodolpho said. Puma ran up and hugged Manny while White Pantara was frozen in a gasping position.

"NO!!!" Frida cried. "It was not El Tigre who stole the truck. It was I, Miracle City's newest and greatest villain. LA GATITA!!! BAWAHAHAHAHARHARHARRRRR!!!" (if you wanna know exactly how this laugh is suppose to sound look up the episode 'A Fistful of Nickels' Manny will do an evil laugh in like the first minute that basically what this sounds like. It's kind of an evil laugh mixed with a growl of sorts). Puma quickly stopped hugging Manny and switched to her.

"When did Frida get super powers?" the only actual hero in the room asked.

"I gave them to her a few hours ago but I didn't expect her to start looting and pillaging so soon," Grandpapi replied. "It makes me so happy to see such a strong new villain so enthusiastic about evil. Great evil laugh by the way it took me years to get mine to sound good."

"Ya your awesome Frida," exclaimed El Tigre.

"No she is a criminal. We must turn her over to her father." White Pantara rushed forward to grab her, but she quickly dodged to the side barely able to keep ahead of the Bronze Boots of Truth.

"You'll never catch me coppers," she called. "Come on Manny let's get out of here." She grabbed his wristed and pulled him with her. "We can be partners in crime and take whatever we want." All three Rivaras stop and just stared at Frida with shock covering their faces. "Ummm did I say something wrong?" now she was feeling awkward.

"It's ok it's ok. I think there is a misunderstanding here," Grandpapi finally broke the silence. *Clears throat* "Frida you just asked Manny to be your partner."

"Duh he's my best friend of course I want him to be my partner." Manny was blushing like crazy for some reason. Frida was just flat out confused. "What wrong with saying that?"

"You see Frida among us super heroes and villain if someone is your partner that means… well it means that… you see asking Manny to be your partner is kind of like asking him out." Frida took a second or two to think of what Puma just told her and then she started blushing like crazy too. "So you see a partner is like a boyfriend or a husband. With best friends and such normally one of you would be the side kick."

"Ummm well I'm sorry Manny I didn't mean it like…" Frida really wanted to change the subject this was so awkward. "WAIT!!! I thought I heard Plata Peilgrosa call you her partner the other day," she said accusingly at Rodolpho. (No this isn't her just lying to change the subject she actually heard this. This is part of my sub plot that I call Maria and Rodolpho getting back together maybe I'm not sure but I may discuss it).

Both Manny and Puma turned to White Pantara. "Well ummm… I mean… Maria isn't herself so I don't think anything of…" With the Rivaras distracted by this Frida made her escape. Her grappling claw shot of and she jumped away.

"See you tomorrow Manny don't eat all my churros," she called back as she left. Frida swung through the city back to her house. It only took a few minutes with her super powers to get back into her room. Frida clicked her goggles and turned back to normal. Across the room she saw herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were still red, she was still blushing from before. God of all the awkward things in the world, how many people accidently ask their best friend to go out with them. What if he had said yes? Frida blushed really hard now. Manny as her boyfriend. It was a weird thought. It was an odd thought. It was a… nice thought. It sounded good maybe even fun. OH MY GOD WHAT WAS SHE THINKING? Manny didn't feel that way about her so it didn't matter, but wait did she feel that way about him? Well he was cute and she would always be there for him when he was in trouble whether he was beaten and sick or broke and churro less. Wait wasn't that just another way of saying "for rich or poor, for sickness or health"? "AHHHHHHH STUPID BRAIN STOPPING THINKING LIKE THAT!!!" Frida yelled at herself (It didn't wake anyone up just like how she didn't wake people on when she turned into La Tigressa and shouted her name. Maybe her dads a heavy sleeper actually in this town he's probably always on duty). Doing her best to calm down, Frida put on her black skull night shirt and got into bed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that the end of this chapter. I hope I did a good job of explaining where the title came from. Now if you want to know how this whole thing will end and what exactly what happens well I would like to know as much as you because I have no clue how I'm gonna end this, but I do like happy endings.

Please do review heaven knows I could use some tips on what to do better but don't point out spelling mistakes despite living in America my whole life I still suck at spelling. I will try to get the next chapter out as soon as I can and I will probably put some action scenes in the next chapter and maybe explore my subplot of Maria and Rodolpho a bit because we need some point less fluff that I will probably avoid explaining but will make you feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Well I shall stop this rant here and get some sleep because it's like 2 30.


	3. Chapter 3

Frida stared up at Manny on top of a pile of defeated super villians. Frida wasn't thinking straight her mind was clouded from the tiquilla she accidently drank (that was an accident she doesn't normally drink or get so drunk she has no clue what she's doing). She wasn't even sure how she did it but Frida flew to the top of the pile of villains and jumped into Manny's arms. "KISS ME YOU FOOL!!!" she cried now grabbing Manny in her arms and forcing her lips onto his.

Frida woke with a start. Great of all the things to start the day with. Nothing like dreaming of the time you got drunk and stole your best friends first kiss. She hated to think about it because it kind of felt like she had raped him in a wierd way, ok not rape that too strong of a word but a similar feeling. Manny and her never talked about it either that probably ment he wanted to forget it ever happened. Looking at the clock Frida realized it was 1 in the afternoon (it was saturday no school). She was an hour late, her and Manny always met that the arcade at 12 on saturday. "Oh no I'm late," Frida screamed as she rushed into her skirt and boots. Next she put on her white shirt and goggles and rushed to the door. "Wait a minute," she stopped herself. She reached up to the top of her head and pressed the buttons on her new goggles. Blue fire covered Frida and she immerged as La Gatita. This time instead of going for the door, Frida jumped from her window with her grappling claw. "Beware Miracle City here comes La Gatita," she called out on her way to the arcade.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Curse that White Pantara," Sartana said as she returned to her abandoned prison/graveyard base. "Destroying all my bandidos and keeping me from robbing the graves of the form presidents."

"Ah Sartana what took you so long?" Puma Loco said sitting on top of her throne.

"How did you get in here Puma?"

"I still have the key to this place from when we were engaged," he answered making of the throne so she could sit.

"Right I should really make you return that but I figure your here about Frida right?" Sartana asked not having time to waste with her ex-fiancee. "What can you tell me? Will she make a good villain? Will our plan work?"

"Oh she's a good villain alright. Hardly two hours with her goggles and she already steal the mayor personal churro truck. Just as we thought she seems to have the same powers as my grandson. Although I can say for sure about the plan yet. Personally I was never sure if I would work, but could Frida being a super villain insure that El Tigre will become a villain as well. Who knows maybe it will work but for now at least we have another strong villain in the city."

"Good now leave me Puma. I have other evil to plot."

"But of course Sartana."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Manny stood outside the arcade looking up at the sky. For nearly an hour he had been waiting but he was so lost in thought he hadn't noticed. Frida has super powers now. This was... this was... Manny wasn't sure if it was a good or a bad thing. On one hand, now that she was a super villain and had powers they could hang out together even more and he wouldn't have to worry about her safety at least not as much (in this town super heroes and villains can still be killed just less likely then a normal person). On the other hand though, she was a super villain. Its not that this was surprising to Manny, he kind of always knew Frida would be a super villain if she had powers. Not a super evil destroy the world kind of villain like Sartana more of a I only care about me so I'm gonna take whatever I want kind of villain like Puma Loco (which means if other villains piss her off she will beat them up) but still a villain. Manny was however still undesided in whether to be good or evil. Well he didn't mind the whole stealing thing, in fact me loved to steal thing especially churros. However he also saw a line between evil and pure evil and although regular evil he did himself and wouldn't care if Frida did that but then was pure evil which generally involved murder, rape and anything else that causes lasting emotional scars (on the villain or the victem). If she ever did something like that, although he doubted she would, he would have to stop her. No she would never do that Manny had known her his whole life, she wasn't pure evil she was just slightly selfish. And cute. Wait what was that last thought? Cute, yeah Frida is cute. It's a fact he couldn't deny. She was his best friend though so its not like he ever had any thoughts of her being more than that (yeah ok if that doesn't scream denial I don't know what does).

At this point Manny is so lost in thought and such that he doesn't notice Frida on the roof of the arcade behind him. Frida croaches ready to pounce with her tail wagging playfully. He didn't notice her there so she had the element of surprise. Frida made her attack, she pounced onto Manny playfully tackling him. La Gatita pins her friend to the ground, "Hey there Manny sorry for making you wait. I over slept, you know late night using my new powers and all," she purred at him. Manny was only half listening though, he was staring into her deep blue eyes and was some how lost within them. Frida's eyes were a beautiful deep blue, Manny had never really taken the time to look into them and now couldn't look away. "Ummmm Manny why are you staring at me?" Frida said blushing slightly from it. Instantly Manny blushed too and turned away.

"Nothing I wasn't ummm staring at your... ummm costume. Yeah I haven't see your costume in the light yet." (that's a lie thanks to his tiger power he can see just as well at night as in day). Frida got off of Manny and did a quick spin so he could see her costume.

"So what do you think? Isn't my costume awesome? Its totally cute too right?" Frida asked seeming kind of like a total girly girl if not just for a second.

"Ya it is awesome Frida. You look even better than normal in it," Manny blushed as red as you could with his tan skin. He always always did this when she asked him if she looked cute or something like that. Of course his answer was always was yes but if he told her the truth it may sound like 'HELL YES YOUR THE HOTTEST GIRL I KNOW' he doesn't say that because she's his best friend and it would be wierd to tell her he thought that. After all, the years had given Frida some nice curves and running around with him had kept her nice and tone. You would have to be crazy not to think she was hot.

"Thanks Manny," she smiled back. The smile however was more forced than it should have been. Manny always always answered yes when she asked if she looked good. Frida would love to think that he actually liked the way she looked but she had a feeling he was just saying that because she wanted to hear that. It would be nice if he said more than just "you look good" or "you look awesome" maybe he could call her hot or sexy or beautiful. Saying something like good or awesome just sounded like he was telling her what she wanted to hear and it wasn't something he ment. Frida shook herself out of that particular train of thought. "So what are we gonna do today Manny?"

"Well we could go into the arcade, but I kind of think that would be a waste. Now that we both have super powers, I'd say we should spend the day trying your powers out and doing well whatever we want," Manny suggested.

"Totally between you and me no one can stop us from doing whatever we want right? I mean its not like the police in this town ever do anything."

"Well Grandpapi told me if I'm gonna commit crimes I just need to make sure I avoid my father and your father. Apparently he is the only cop that is useful and can't be bribed into leaving you alone (He's kind of like Commisioner Gorden in the Dark Knight in which he was like the only cop the mob didn't control)."

"Yeah I haven't exactly told my dad I have super powers yet so it would be best to avoid him," Fradi said kind of nervous just thinking about her dad finding out she was a super villain. He would arrest her. No he wouldn't do that, he would probably just throw her out of the house and disown her. Well she would worry about that another time for now she was gonna have some fun with Manny and try out her powers.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Manny and Frida had sent most of the day doing nothing important. It turned out La Gatita basically had the exact same powers as El Tigre. Between the two of them Manny and Frida a robbed a couple of churro trucks and one ice cream store, but they decided before the day was over they should commit one real crime. The two cat themed super villains lay perched on the building opposite the Miracle City Bank. Nothing quite like a good old fashion bank robbery. As they prepared to pounce though they were saddened to discover someone else was robbing the bank.

The doors blew open and Senor Sinistro marched out carrying many bags of money. Sergio (aka Senor Sinistro) had gone through quite the growth spirt in the last two years, now he was at least 6'8''. Once his robot suit was kind of like Mano Negro's robot body in which he was only really the head but now it was far more like armor and a robot body, it still looked generally the same though. Sinistro whistled and a black robotic horse came forth, Sergio's other improvement over the years. The horse was orginally called Mr. Bloomie Horse Mark 13 but Sergio having grown up a bit renamed the mechanical stead, the Nightmare Stallion.

Next from inside the bank came out Black Cuervo. Her outfit had remained mostly the same just getting big as she herself grew. She and Sergio had both gotten over their old crushes on Manny and Frida and somehow (maybe a villains blind date) found each other. Exactly how long they had been going out and exactly what they were doing/had done together Frida and Manny didn't know and didn't care to know. She hovered out and threw her arms around Sergio who was atop his Nightmare Stallion, "Alright honey, lets get out of here before any of the heroes show up."

"No I think I see something better than this here loot," Sergio answered. Lightening quick with his hand lasers now Sinistro turned and blasted the ledge where Manny and Frida were. "Well well well if it isn't El Tigre and Frida."

"Its La Gatita now," Frida answered back getting up.

"Awww will you look at that. Little Frida has powers now," Cuervo mocked.

"We didn't come here to fight you guys," Manny tried to reason.

"Then a-what are ya doing here?" Sinistro asked.

"We were here to rob the bank," Frida answered, "Now if you two will just hand over the money then we will let you go unharmed, but if you don't we will kick your butts and take the money anyway." Cuervo and Sergio both laughed and then fired. Sergio sprung off his stead (the Nightmare Stallion is more of a cool get-away car than something to use in battle) firing his lasers at El Tigre. Manny easily dodged the beams and jumped to the side. Sinistro landed in front of him and tried to punch him only to hit the wall, utterly destroying it. Cuervo did the same thing firing at La Gatita with her lasers. Frida was also able to easily dodge them and countered with her firing claws which cut off Black Cuervo's laser gun. Zoe charged Frida and knocked her back into the wall, Frida turned in midair and landed on the wall to turn push off it and attack again. She missed because Cuervo could fly but know her and Manny were just where they wanted to be. With Sergio facing the wall and Cuervo higher in the air, the two villain felines were right next to the stole bags of money. Its a pity that they would not finish their fight with the young crime partners but part of being a villain is not having enough honor to stand and fight. In a flash Manny and Frida had the money and flew away via their grapling claws.

Sergio and Zoe stared at how easily they had been robbed of their robbings. "I hate them," Zoe commented, Sergio nodded in agreement. However just because they no longer had the loot didn't mean they would not be arrested and/or beaten up by the super heroes, so they hurried in their escape.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

How was this chapter? Plz review and tell me what you think. I have some plans for what will happen between Manny and Frida soon and a next chapter I plan to have my favorite thing ever. Pointless random but amazingly cute fluff. FEAR THE FLUFFINESS I WILL WRITE MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!! ok well thats it for now I guess again plz review.


	4. Chapter 4

"You are a great partner," Plata Peligrosa muttered as she lovingly rubbed White Pantara's ears. "You know White Pantara we should go on a date sometime we would make a great..." Her next word was couple but that didn't matter now because Maria's watch sounded and the glove came off. Regular Maria looked up at Rodolpho now. "Well ummm I must be going." Awkwardly and quickly she left. It was ok though Rodolpho was use to it by now. To him his time with Maria as Plata Peligrosa was kind of like a dream and like most dream they always end before they get to the best part. He sighed and started home slightly depressed.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Inside Maria's house the female super hero was curled up in bed with tears streaming down her face. It would be hard to believe all of five minutes ago she had been the fearless Plata Peligrosa but she had been. Maria cried because she was scared and because she was confused but most of all because she was miserable. Maria had done countless tests upon her Plata Peligrosa glove and found out something. Something she kind of knew but never wanted to nor had to face before. Part of the gloves power was to make it so the user felt no fear but since they felt no fear they would not hold back from doing the things they were too nervous or scared or proud to do normally. When she was finally sure that the glove had that power Maria was forced to face the truth, the truth she had tried to deny for so many years. She was still in love with Rodolpho. That's why she was always hitting on him when she was Plata Peligrosa because she wasn't afraid of her feelings for him anymore. She wasn't afraid that they would hurt each other again like last time, that they would hurt Manny, that Rodolpho doesn't really love her anymore, idealize there's no question but did he really still love her? All of these fears were why Maria could never tell her ex husband she still loved him but it was becoming harder and harder to be without since she kept seeing what they were like together while fighting crime.

Maria stood up and looked at herself in the mirror, her red puffy eyes stared back. "Maybe I should talk to him about it," she muttered to herself and looked at the glove reaching for it then stopping. "No I must do it without the glove or he won't believe its how I truely feel." Maria got her coat, she had to do it fast or she might lose her nerve.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Technically we didn't rob the bank," Frida stated as White Pantara glared down at his criminal son and his son's best friend.

"Ya," Manny agreed, "We just stole this money from Senor Siniestro and Black Cuervo. And there's nothing wrong with stealing from super villains right?"

"Manny have you learned nothing? I thought I taught you stealing only leads to trouble," Rodolpho droned.

"TROUBLE THAT MAKES YOU RICH," Puma Loco called out appearing out of no where.

"Papi I'm trying to figure out how to punish Manny and Frida for robbing the bank. So please leave teaching them how to be evil for another time," the legendary hero said.

"Actually I was planning on discussing evil with them a little later but that's not important right now," Grandpapi answered. "I came here to tell you Maria is here." Puma pointed behind him and Maria waved shyly at her ex-husband.

"Ummm Rodolpho I need to talk to you. Alone," Maria said as the two of them walked into his room. When the two of them were finally alone under Rodolpho's giant picture of Maria, she turned to him with her teary eyes full of fear. "Rodolpho there is something I need to tell you..."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"I wonder what my mom needs to talk to dad about?" Manny wondered aloud now alone with his grandfather and Frida.

"Ah what does it matter? Come on Manny lets go hide this money before they come back out otherwise they're gonna make us take it back." Frida suggested picking up sack up money and then stopped. "Wait where can we hide this money?"

"Hey Grandpapi would it be ok if me and Frida kept our loot in your vault?" Manny asked. "I mean dad's going to find it if we put it in my room and we can't keep it at Frida's place her dad is even worse then mine."

Puma Loco smiled hearing this, "Ah Manny no you can't keep your loot in my vault but come with me to your room and I will show you how you can hide it." The pair of young villians (ya Manny is so a villian) followed Puma to his room. Grandpapi searched around his grandson's room for a little while until he found what he was searching for. "My grandson I have dreamed of this day for so long. The day that you would finally become a villian and need what every villian needs and evil lair." Puma pushed a button under the bed and the whole room began to change around them. In a few seconds the room had been changed from a messy teenagers bedroom into a state of the art villainous lair. It had everything police radar tracker, maps of sewer and rooftop escape routes throughout the city, auto updating theft target tracking system and most importantly a hidden vault for their loot.

Manny and Frida looked around in amazement as they put the money in their new vault. "Wow this place is amazing how long has it been here?" Frida asked.

"Ya," Manny agreed and paused looking at the room again. The walls were all cover with flags with the sickle and hammer symbol on them and the symbol on various other places. "Wait Grandpapi waits with all the communist symbols everywhere?"

"Ah yes sorry I had forget those were there," Puma explained, "You see Manny back before you were born Comrade Chaos use to rent this room from me. This is his old evil hideout I didn't tell you it was hear earlier because I was worried about Rodolpho finding out but you will keep this place secret now that you need it right?"

"Of course Grandpapi this place is a secret between me and Frida I'm not gonna tell anyone about it."

"Well good. Listen I will leave you two alone. I suggest you take your money back out of the vault and spend it on some redecorating," with that Puma Loco left the two teenagers alone in their very own evil lair.

"How cool is this Manny? We have our very own evil base." Frida exclaimed. "All we need to do is take down some of these flags and put in some churro machines and it will be perfect. I wish this could be my room. I mean now that we have this its like were real super villains."

"Ya real super villains," Manny sighed thinking about it. Frida frowned and looked at her friend noticing his change in mood. "Listen Frida I know you wanna be a villain and all that stuff its just that I'm still not sure about it." Frida grabbed onto Manny's hands making him look at her.

"Listen Manny I get that you just don't know what you want yet but no matter what you do I know one thing for sure. We're always gonna be friends ok?" Frida smiled at him and leaned a little close so their foreheads touched. "Now come on lets start making this place our lair."

Manny smiled at Frida, "Thanks Frida you are gonna make a great sidekick."

"Hey who says I'm gonna be your sidekick and not the other way around," Frida said as she jumped out the window down toward the city.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A few hours later Frida was getting ready to leave to go home. She and Manny had an awesome day, they had redecorate their lair, put in a churro machine and finally stole some ice cream. Frida was just climbing out the window when she looked down. "No way dude come here you gotta see this."

"What is it?" Manny asked coming to look. At the bottom of the building was Rodolpho saying goodbye to Maria but it wasn't quite with words, it was more of the kinda goodbye where you end up with your tongue in the girl's mouth. "Wow." was all Manny could manage as he sat back down.

"Dude does this mean your parents are getting back together?" Frida asked deciding she should stay a little longer to make sure Manny doesn't freak or anything.

"No way Frida. I mean it was just one kiss. Its not like that means anything. I mean we kissed before and its not like we're a couple."

"Well yeah I mean we're not a couple or anything and I was drunk but it was both of our first kisses its not like it ment nothing right?" Frida nervously laughted but when Manny didn't answer it soon turned into a long awkward silence. Manny was about to say something but Frida spoke faster. "I'm just kidding. Of course it didn't mean anything. I mean its just a kiss who cares. Ok well see you tomorrow bye." Frida said the last part quickly and rushed out the window. Manny was just left sitting in his room completely confused, even more so then usual.

The whole evil or good thing was enough for him to normally worry about but now his parents might be getting back together, his best friend is a super villain (neither of these are nessicarily bad but Manny worries cause he is thinking of the trouble they might cause) and what was with that kiss thing with Frida just now, sure Manny wasn't the sharpest but he wasn't so dumb as to miss that, although that confused him more then anything right now. Manny lay down on his bed, he was tired from his long day and he drifted off to sleep.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow its been a long time since I wrote anything but I felt like looking through my old files found this re-read and finished this chapter maybe I will do another one soon too. Well as always I love me some reviews and some advice about anything so send away


	5. Chapter 5

Ok if anyone actually cares I'm back and I'm gonna be writing a few more chapters. If you notice anything wierd about the way the last chapter was written it is most likely because I wrote half of it months ago and just yesterday reread and finished it. Well I just bought the whole of El Tigre on iTunes so I hope to pick up some insperation there and get a chapter or two in.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Frida ran across the roofs of Miricle City. She was free at last, with these new powers she could go anywhere and do anything or almost anything. She was running and trying her best to enjoy herself and trying to not think about what had just happened. "So what if Manny doesn't care about our kiss. Its not like it means anything to me anyway. I mean I was drunk so its not like I wanted to kiss him or anything. Even if it was kinda nice what does it matter? Its not like I want him to ask me to be his partner and make out with me in our secret lair." Images flowed into Frida's mind of her and Manny. She blushed bright red for having thought of it, Manny was pushing her against the wall kissing her, his tongue in her mouth and...and...and.

Frida was blown off the building in a huge explosion. She shot out her grapling claw and caught the next building pulling herself onto the next roof. "Well hello there little billy," Senor Sinestro called from atop his mighty flying, flaming, metal horse.

"Hahaha Frida Suarez even with super powers you are pathetic," Black Cuervo called out from the sky. The crow based villain fired her laser blasting Frida. The blue catgirl landed down on the cold hard pavement. The large robot boy landed ontop of the super villain, Sinestro lifted Frida with his powerful robot arms and pinned her to the wall. Both villains trained their lasers on La Gatita.

Just then the area was filled with bright lights. "Hold it right there villains," a gruff powerful voice called. "You are all under arrest." From behind the powerful flood lights charged a shadowed figure. With a single mighty punch from the officer the Sinestro suit shattered to pieces. Zoe tried to fly away but he jumped catching her and ripping off her jetpack. Cops flooded the area quickly chaining up the three villains and dragging them off to the station for holding and questioning.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Mr. Suarez you must come quickly," an officer said barging into his office. "Its about those super villains you capture earlier sir. There is something you should see." Chief Suarez grumbled and headed over toward the prison hold. It was days like this that Chief Suarez hated his job. He had been on call for days now, he hadn't seen his wife or daughters in so long but just one more hour and he could go home.

Mr. Suarez was shocked at what he saw. He had realized he had captured a new villain tonight but hadn't bothered to take a good look at her but nothing would have prepared him for what he saw. "Frida?" her father asked. "What's going on here?" Frida looked up when she heard her father but quickly looked away unable to face him.

"Isn't it obvious dad?" Frida started already beginning to cry. "I'm a super villain."

"WHAT?" her father barked. "NO!!! No daughter of mine will be a super villain. Frida you have five seconds to take it back and then I will let you out and we will go home and you will be a good little girl."

"No dad. Listen my whole life I was never a girl good. I never fit in with our family. Its just not who I am dad. I'm not a hero or policeman like you are dad, I'm a super villain," Frida sobbing as she spoke alreadying knowing what was coming.

"Then you leave me no choice Frida." Chief Suarez opened the cell door and undid Frida's hand cuffs. "You are free to go whoever you are, but I know one thing for sure you are no relative of mine."

"My name is La Gatita and I HATE YOU!!!" Frida ran out of the police station and into the dark night.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

On the other side of Miracle City, Manny Rivera lay awake in his bed, a thousand thoughts rushing through his head. "God what if my parents really are getting back together. They will just end up hurting each other again. Unless they don't, I mean who knows maybe it would work this time. If they get back together will they have more kids? But to have kids they would have to..." Manny bolted up in his bed. "Bad thought bad thought," he screamed at himself as he tried to find something to distract him.

His eyes landed on an old picture of him and Frida (ok not old from like last year but not the point). Frida or La Gatita now had been his best friend forever but sometimes he just could tell what was going on in her head. What was all that about kissing earlier? Manny remembered the kiss thinking back on it, it was a little funny and it wasn't a bad kiss or anything but Manny had always figured it didn't mean anything to Frida so it shouldn't mean anything to him. This was Frida after all she use to mock gag at the idea of hugging and agreed to take Sergio to a dance while helping him find another girl for him to go with and only went with him when he couldn't find a single girl to go with. Manny had always thought Frida wasn't interested in him but then again he had always been dense when it came to girls. After all it wasn't until Frida proved that Zoe was Black Cuervo that Manny realized that everyother sentence Zoe Aves said to him had been her trying to flirt with him.

Finally the young villain's train of thought of interupted by a knock at his window. Manny looked out the window suprised to see his best friend Frida. "Frida its the middle of the night what are you doing here?" he asked as he opened the window. As soon as she stepped inside Manny noticed two things different about her. One, she had bags with her, 3 huge duffle bags that if not for her super powers she couldn't have carried. And two her eyes were puffy and red, she had been crying. "Frida what's wrong? Is everything ok?" Manny asked while taking her bags.

Frida leaned in and hugged Manny burying her face in his shoulder. Manny wrapped his arms around her and just let his friend cry a little not bothering to push his question. "I promise I will talk to you about it later Manny," Frida managed, "but can I stay here with you for a while?"

Manny looked down at his friend sad hurt eyes. Even if he had wanted to say no there was no way he could have. "Of course. This is our lair after all you can stay as long as you like."

Frida looked up and smiled at the boy holding her. "Thanks Manny you're the best." For a few more minute they stayed their in each others arms until Frida had stopped crying. "Come on Manny we should get some sleep." Frida quickly changed into her night shirt and got on the bed pulling Manny down to join her.

Manny resisted and said, "Frida I get that your upset but I think your dad would castrate me just for having hugged you wearing this (he was just in his boxers) if he found out I slept in the same bed as you I don't wanna know what he would do."

Frida turned away and her eyes started to tear up again. "My dad won't care if you sleep with me. HE...*sob*...WON'T...*sob*...CARE...*sob*...IF I...*sob*...DIED." Frida started crying hysterically now.

Manny took a second or two to get what had just happened but once he did he couldn't believe it. He couldn't be sure but it sounded like Chief Suarez had found out about Frida turning villain and kicked her out of her home. No wonder she was so upset, no wonder she had never seemed more hurt, more damaged, more broken then she did now. Manny put his arms around Frida and pulled her down onto the bed with him. "Don't cry Frida please," he told her as she nuzzled up against him.

"I promise I'll try to stop crying but you need to promise me something then," she whispered.

"Of course anything to make you happy Frida, anything," Manny told her.

"Ok then promise me that no matter what you will always be there for me. Promise me that you will never abandon me or betray me," she pleaded.

Manny laid a small kiss on Frida forehead. He stared her straight in the eyes and said "I promise I will never betray or abandon you Frida. You will always be able to count on me." Frida smiled and cuddled closer while Manny turned off the lights and they slept in each others arms.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Wow I guess I did get in the writing mood that last part between Manny and Frida just flew right out of my head.

Although I may have said something earlier in the story I'm gonna stay that Manny and Frida and more or less all the kids are now 15.

Please review any tips or anything can be helpful. Now I haven't slept in near 24 hours so I should do that but maybe more up soon


	6. Chapter 6

I recently got a review complaining about my crediting of people in regards to my writing, to which I respond please refur to the beginning of chapter 2 in which I give all credit to who deserves it but for the sake of preventing this from happening again I'll give credit again.

El Tigre isn't mine it belongs to Mexopolis (I think) and the character (alter ego really) of La Gatita belongs to Cicilicious.

That is the last time I'm giving any credit to anyone for this because I find it pointless and tedious to do that everytime. Anyway please read and review it all review are welcome even if some do annoy me. I hope you enjoy the chapter

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Shadows danced at the edges of a room consumed by evil. At the center of the room was a long table and sitting at the table were the most evil and vile people and all of Miracle City. At the head sat the greatest villain of all Sartana of the Dead, opposite her was Puma Loco at the other end of the table and around the table sat other villains including Comrade Chaos, Dr. Chipotle Senior Senior, Lady Gobbler, Don Baffi and General Chapuza. "My fellow villains," Sartana spoke, "it would appear that all goes according to our evil plan. Muhahahahahahaha." The other villains joined in on Sartana's evil laugh.

"Wait what was our evil plan again?" Puma Loco asked. Everyone stopped laughing and looked around trying to remember what it was. "Oh right now I remember we give super powers to Frida so that she becomes a villain then Manny her best friend will become a villain to join her."

"Exactly and with El Tigre as a villain that means one less hero to try and stop us. We are not only able to make two villains but get rid of one hero in a single move," Sartana explained. "Now on to the other pieces of our agenda. According to a poll taking in the last issue of Villains Quarterly the average villain is trending more to being a thug just out to steal money instead of an evil mastermind who wishes to take over the world or someone doing evil for a reason."

"Yes," General Chapuza agreed. "Modern villains care for nothing but money and have no style either. Take for instance that El Oso fellow who lives down the street from me. All he had is brute strength and he likes to steal stuff for the hell of it. Far too many are like him." The villains continued to discuss the problem of the changing attitudes of villains for the next while until the meeting ended.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Frida awoke in a light haze the next morning. She had slept well, a warm and dreamless sleep. Frida felt nice and warm where ever she was and she nuzzled up against her whatever it was she was sleeping on. Whatever this warm amazing thing was it moaned a little when she nuzzled closer. The young teenager opened her eyes to see that she was cuddling with her best friend Manny. The dark skinned boy had no shirt on, just his boxers and magic belt, and kept his arm around Frida in a way that her head rested on his bare chest. Slowly Manny's eyes opened and locked with Fridas.

"Good morning Frida," Manny said softly. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah alot better thanks to you," Frida cooed looking at him with hungery eyes. "You look good without a shirt on by the way." Manny blushed at the comment and Frida moved her hand up and down his chest. Up and down and up and down and down and down and...

"Manny its time to wake up," Rodolpho barged in. "*GASP* My son? In bed with Frida? Without a shirt on? WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?"

The sudden intrusion of White Pantera snapped Frida out of the hazey lovey lusty trance she had been in a few seconds ago this was a good thing. However where something good happens something bad happens as well in this case it is that Manny shot up instantly after hearing from his dad but the problem was Frida in moving her hand down Manny's body was already in his boxers so they were unable to follow him when he stood up. Both Rodolpho and Frida got a big eyeful of Manny's third leg and being the genius he was Manny didn't notice anything odd about his clothing at the moment.

At faster the White Pantera speed Rodolpho had turned around and shut the door shouting, "Ok be good."

"Huh I wonder what's wrong with him?" Manny asked. "Any ideas Frida?" His best friend said nothing just continued to stare. "Frida what are you looking at?" he asked looking down. The young mexican's dark skin turned pure bright red as he covered himself.

Frida handed back Manny's boxers. "Ummm sorry about that Manny," Frida fumbled unabled to make eye contact. "They ummm say its normal for close friends to see each other ummm naked."

"If thats true then why haven't I seen you naked?" Manny countered.

Frida glared at her friend. "Maybe another morning Casanova. Now come what are we gonna do today? Rob a bank? Steal and ruin some art? Destory the city for no real reason?" she asked exitedly.

"Actually Frida I know it sounds kinda lame but after I explain to my dad about you staying here. I think we should just hang out here today ok? I mean I love commiting felonies with you and everything I'm just worried about your dad and stuff," Manny explained.

Frida looked said at the mention of her father. "I guess your right I mean we don't need anymore of him right now."

"Ok well I'm gonna go talk to my dad I'll be right back," Manny left his room leaving Frida alone.

"Manny's right," Frida thought, "the first time he caught me daddy disowned me the second time he might do something worse. No he wouldn't do that. He would never... Ok lets not think about that anymore stupid brain. Lets think about ummmm Manny. Ya Manny and how... how you damn nearly jumped his bones this morning and then got a nice front row seat to see his morning wood. Stupid head stopping thinking of things you shouldn't."

"Frida my dad says you can stay," Manny said reentering "and we can keep sharing my room."

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well that's it for now please a review I feel I got a little on the M side here but there was alot worse stuff that I scratched I can write that all down latter in a story made to be more about sex then this one


End file.
